1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to haloalkoxymethylmelamine adducts, to haloalkoxymethylmelamine adduct dispersions, and to cellular and non-cellular polyurethane products prepared from said haloalkoxymethylmelamine adduct dispersions. More particularly, the invention relates to haloalkoxymethylmelamine adducts, a process for the preparation of haloalkoxymethylmelamine adduct dispersions in polyols, and to cellular and non-cellular polyurethane products with improved flame retardancy prepared employing said dispersions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,501 teaches the preparation of polyurethane foam with enhanced flame retardancy by the reaction of a polyol and an organic polyisocyanate in mixture with a hydroxylmethylmelamine derivative and including therein a halogenated phosphorus ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,373 teaches the preparation of flame retardant polyurethane foams from a reaction mixture containing the reaction products of melamine and chloral and optionally alkylene oxide adducts thereof. The prior art does not teach the preparation of haloalkoxymethylmelamine polymer compositions.